Estaciones
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Sí, Doble D la repudiaba y le temía más que a cualquier ser humano. Pero habían ciertas ocasiones especiales, ocasiones secretas, en que disfrutaba de su compañía. Edd/Maire. {Winter — Spring — Summer — Autumn.}


**Hell**-o.

Sí, tal como les había dicho (pf, como si alguien leyera esto), no voy a desaparecer tan fácil.

Y aquí estoy de vuelta con una pequeña historia de 4 capítulos (Eh, hasta donde entiendo no hay más estaciones, aunque en algunos países consideran que hay menos o le agregan una... no sé, locuras)

**Aleeeer~rrta:** Los personajes **no** son míos, pero la historia es de **mi** cosecha. Contiene posiblemente **OoC** (milagro si no es así). **Edd/Marie** is in the air.

Ojalá les guste~

Sin más, **los invito a leer.**

* * *

**Estaciones.**

_**«**Hay algo de mi sombra en tu sombra, hay algo de mi sueño en tu sueño, hay algo de mi frío en tu invierno.**»**_

* * *

**Invierno.**

**...**

Eran pocas las cosas que a Doble D no le gustaban.

Dentro de aquellas pocas cosas estaban los extremos, los extremos como el calor en verano, el frío en invierno, oh, y Marie Kanker demostrándole su "amor" (más conocido como trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por el espécimen llamado Eddward y todo lo relacionado con este).

No había cosa que lo molestara —y aterrara—, más en ese planeta que la chica Kanker con un ataque de efusividad excesiva.

Pero debía aceptar que cuando la chica no estaba con esa necesidad exhaustiva de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, podía mantener conversaciones interesantes.

Porque sí, no había cosa que lo atemorizara más que ella, pero habían ciertas ocasiones especiales, ocasiones secretas, en que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Nuestra historia empieza justamente, en una de esas ocasiones.

Era un día tranquilo en la vida de Edd, el invierno arreciaba con el pasar de los días y no había algo que Doble D detestara más (bueno, sí lo había, pero eso no iba al caso), que tener que salir en un día frío. ¿Vale la pena mencionar que él se encontraba justamente en esa situación?

Luego de ponerse más ropa de la que recordaba que tenía y de triplicar su ancho habitual gracias a la misma, decidió salir y enfrentarse al terrible frío, el cual parecía burlarse de él cuando su escudo de ropa no fue suficiente para mantener el calor, que venía acumulando desde casa, dentro de su cuerpo.

Habían pocos lugares que Edd disfrutaba dentro de Peach Creek, ya que usualmente estaban llenos de críos llorando, corriendo y ensuciándose.

_Sucio, sucio, sucio_.

Pero un lugar que él realmente disfrutaba, era una de los pequeños parques del lugar. Más preciso; el que se encontraba más lejos de su casa. Estaba lleno de árboles y algunas bancas para sentarse, ningún juego infantil con pequeños revoloteando, además que solía estar vacío.

He ahí una cosa buena del invierno; las calles estaban mayoritariamente desiertas. Edd podía pasear sin preocuparse demasiado de cualquier niño que pudiera saltar del árbol más cercano lleno de barro y ensuciarlo por completo.

Luego de hacer las cosas que Madre le había pedido por medio de una nota que le había dejado pegada en su puerta decidió pasar por dicho parque, para relajarse un poco al notar que no tenía prisa por volver a casa. Y ciertamente prefería estar solo en un parque donde al menos había aire fresco (aire condenadamente helado, pero aire a fin de cuentas), que encerrado y también solo en su casa, lleno de notas adhesivas y afecto falso.

Todo parecía perfecto, sentado ahí, disfrutando del único momento en el día en que el aire no era tan frío, bajo uno de los pocos árboles que no lo hacían estornudar y sin ningún crío corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lo único que faltaba en escena era que cayera una manzana de algún árbol para que Eddward, al igual que Isaac Newton en sus tiempos, descubriera alguna nueva teoría de la gravedad en versión 2013.

Pero, no, eso no fue lo que pasó. Muy por fuera de pronóstico, en vez de aparecer alguna manzana mágica para salvar el día, apareció su mayor tormento: Marie Kanker en persona.

A sus diecisiete años, Marie era un tanto más alta, su cabello era largo del mismo tono azul. Aún cubría su mismo ojo y caía como cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura. Curiosamente, era una de las chicas más atractivas (y con peor carácter), de la escuela secundaria a la que todos asistían.

Pero Edd, en vez de, como todo adolescente con hormonas y dos dedos de frente, querer quedarse a platicar con la chica, buscó las dos opciones más rápidas para huir, y como plan B dos opciones para suicidarse de la manera menos dolorosa con los implementos que tenía a su alrededor; algunos arboles, la banca, flores, pájaros. ¿Cómo podía uno suicidarse con cosas así? Desechó la idea. Sólo tenía un plan A.

Plan que no pudo usar porque cuando volvió a estar consciente, la chica ya estaba sobre él.

No literalmente claro, pero para él era casi lo mismo.

Sus delicadas y delgadas manos jugueteaban en su espalda en un vago intento por calmarse, mientras su mirada vagaba entre el aterrorizado Edd que no sabía hacia de que lado tenía más posibilidades de huir con todas sus extremidades en su lugar... y el suelo cubierto de nieve.

—Hola —él, ciertamente no se lo esperó.

—B-buenos días, Marie —¿O eran buenas tardes? ¿Realmente eran buenas? ¡Qué tenían de buenas!

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Sí, éste era justamente uno de esos días en que Marie Kanker decidía comportarse como una adolescente normal y no una _acosadora potencialmente psicópata de hormonas desbordantes._

—C-claro. Sí así lo gustas. D-después de todo yo como ciudadano menor de dieciocho años no tengo ningún derecho para prohibirte este asiento, aunque ciertamente tener dieciocho no c-cambiaría en nada el hecho de que... —Marie dejó de escucharlo y se limitó a mirar el lugar mientras Edd proseguía con sus divagaciones mentales—. Por lo que sí, puedes sentarse a mi lado.

—Es un bonito parque. Cuando recién me mudé a Peach Creek solía venir aquí luego de pelear con mis hermanas —rió un poco—. Aún lo hago, la verdad.

Edd asintió levemente, tratando de prestarle atención a la chica, mientras a la vez trataba de destensar su cuerpo luego de casi tener un ataque cardíaco.

—Y-yo vengo aquí cada vez que se me da la posibilidad —no era mucho lo que Doble D se atrevía a decir enfrente de Marie Kanker, temeroso de que la personalidad de la chica diese un vuelco nuevamente—. Es agradable no estar rodeado de gente de vez en cuando.

Marie asintió mientras miraba a un par de pájaros en su nido, al parecer hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar que las crías se congelaran. Eran mejores padres que los tres padres de sus hermanas y ella juntos.

Ante la mirada atónita de Edd, tiró de la manga de su chaqueta con fuerza, arrancando un pedazo de tela no muy grande, luego, olvidando por completo la presencia de su amor platónico a sus espaldas, se levantó y con esfuerzo puso la tela de polar sobre el nido. Rápidamente los pajarillos lo tomaron entre el padre y la madre y cubrieron a sus crías con ello, para guardar el calor de sus bebes.

Edd observó a Marie Kanker como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en la vida. Era completamente distinta a la chica acosadora que conocía y a la cual le temía.

La chica, recordando que Edd estaba ahí se volteó con la espalda completamente recta, a sabiendas de que el chico la había visto en uno de sus pocos actos de solidaridad. Él la observaba de igual manera.

—¿Qué miras? —sacó toda su actitud agresiva desde lo más recóndito de su ser e hizo lo posible por sonar peligrosa. Con el único fin de ahuyentar a Doble D. Si tenía un poco de suerte, él pensaría que había sido una ilusión, que Marie Kanker se hubiera arrancado su propia ropa en pleno día de invierno por unos simples polluelos era impensable.

Pero había pasado.

—Tú acabas de... —señaló el nido y luego a ella. Repitió la acción varias veces.

—No, yo no he hecho nada.

—P-pero...

—No.

Doble D, a sabiendas de que no iba a ceder, cerró la boca resignado y se sentó nuevamente en la banca de madera blanca.

Marie avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él, Doble D se dobló en su lugar, esperando un golpe o algo parecido por parte de la chica. Pero ésta se limitó a sentarse a su lado, doblar las piernas sobre su torso y quedarse así, afirmando sus rodillas.

—Si dices alguna palabra de lo que viste romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo. Uno por uno.

Ah, ahí estaba. La Marie de siempre. Doble D tembló.

—Vale. No diré ni una palabra. Lo juro por Einstein.

Marie sonrió de lado, a sabiendas de que Edd no diría nada. Más por miedo que por compromiso.

Lento y con parsimonia, Marie se arrimó hacia un costado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Doble D.

El chico sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho. No, no era por amor o alguna cursilería relacionada con ello, era la simple cercanía de alguna chica. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguna fémina a esa distancia, mucho menos con una acción tan _intima_ (a su parecer), como esa. **Mucho menos** a Marie Kanker.

Y aunque Edd lo negara por el resto de su vida y se llevara dicha verdad a la tumba, en esa fría tarde de invierno, sí, en una de esas tardes que él tanto odiaba, había disfrutado de la compañía de una singular chica; Marie Kanker.

Y ese sería por siempre su secreto.

* * *

Yey~ escribí esto ayer.

Bueno, aquí es cuando me asalta una duda (Que espero se tomen la amabilidad de responder en los reviews, ya que no puedo saber su opinión con favoritos), debería hacer los próximos 3 capítulos Edd/Marie? O hago la primavera, verano y otoño de otras parejas? De ser así, qué parejas les gustarían?

**Also**, decidí partir con Invierno porque estamos en esa estación en mi país :3

Gracias por leer :'3 ¡Los reviews, favoritos y follows son bien recibidos! ¡Aún si lo que quieren es lanzarme tomates! :'D

**Blue—.**

**PD:** No olviden pasar por mis otras historias de **Ed, Edd n Eddy**, también Kankers x Eds :)


End file.
